


el vecino del quinto

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Humor, M/M, Pets, Routine, Students, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: вообще, надевать эти штаны было инициативой не минхо, а обстоятельств. и того факта, что все другие его штаны были в стирке (да, у него много штанов, да, он ебанутый).





	el vecino del quinto

**Author's Note:**

> какой-никакой камбэк, пока я пытаюсь совладать с несколькими относительно объёмными работами по ним (но если судить по моему уровню загруженности учёбой, писать я их буду до конца учебного года) 
> 
> я не знаю, оно какое-то очень всратое, но вроде мило. всё, как вы любите, в общем

Чану всегда хотелось жить где-нибудь на людном хорошо освещённом проспекте, ну или хотя бы напротив дороги, лишь бы не в этих глухих тёмных дворах, где два тусклых фонаря на четыре подъезда — и те не работают. Дорогу до своего подъезда приходится освещать экраном телефона — делать это фонариком слишком страшно: меньше знаешь, что может прятаться там, в темноте, и что оно может сделать, если ты слишком его побеспокоишь, — крепче спишь.

Чан много раз продумывал план действий на случай, если на него здесь нападёт какой-нибудь грабитель или серийный убийца — ну, мало ли, — и пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что в первом случае красть у него нечего, а во втором — ему не то чтобы очень и хочется жить иногда. Вот сегодня мало того, что темно, как в жопе, так ещё и дождь идёт круглые сутки, он промок и замёрз, как собака (Берри, сядь), наступил в лужу по щиколотку, а телефон вырубился, потому что он забыл зарядить павербанк. Поэтому он идёт до дома на ощупь, раздумывая о том, можно ли сделать из Берри собаку-поводыря. Потом он вспоминает о том, что у него даже команде «сидеть» научить её не получилось, и отгоняет эту мысль.

Ещё он думает о том, что напади на него сейчас кто-нибудь сзади с ножом или пистолетом, он бы просто тяжело вздохнул и сказал: «Чувак, у меня нет ни денег, ни желания продолжать эту жизнь, просто нажми уже на курок, я спасибо скажу. Хотя вообще-то у меня дома собака не кормлена, и кто её будет воспитывать в случае моей смерти? Ты?» А ему бы на это ответили, убрав нож от горла, как в том меме: «Dude, we have talked about this». Поэтому ни перцовых баллончиков, ни складных ножей или даже ножниц в рюкзаке он не носит, никаких приёмов самообороны тоже не знает, а ещё в нём только сто семьдесят один сантиметр роста и нольпятка пива, поэтому технически то, что он ещё жив, — это чудо. Ну, или проклятие, тут уже как посмотреть.

Он улыбается сам себе, вспомнив тот мем и ещё произнеся в голове эту фразу почему-то голосом Феликса, сворачивает наконец в свой подъезд, заходит в него и идёт прямиком до лифта вслед за парнем, визуально на пару сантиметров выше него. Он останавливается у него за спиной на дистанции примерно сантиметров сорок и тупит в стену напротив, боковым зрением периодически на него поглядывая. Парень листает что-то в телефоне, позвякивая ключами о бедро, затем кладёт телефон в карман и оборачивается. И, подпрыгнув, с оглушительным звоном роняет ключи на пол. Спасибо, что не телефон и не себя, Чан провалился бы тогда под землю со стыда. Чан и сам неплохо так охуевает с происходящего, глядя на то, как парень напротив приседает, чтобы поднять свои ключи, и кладёт свободную руку на сердце.

Чан дебильно хлопает глазами, рассматривая парня, который теперь смотрит на него в ответ, ему хочется улыбаться или вообще рассмеяться, но он понимает, как невежливо будет смеяться над человеком, которого ты же сам и напугал. Это как смеяться над кем-то, кто упал на дороге. Чану это, кстати, тоже всегда хочется, только он хорошо воспитан для такого. Но он замечает, что парень и сам прикрывает глаза и начинает улыбаться уголками губ, по всей видимости, с нелепости ситуации, отвернувшись обратно к прибывшему лифту, и позволяет себе ответную улыбку. 

Чан продолжает коситься на этого парня и в лифте, только теперь он чувствует себя в тысячу раз более неловко, всё ещё пытаясь сдерживать дурацкую улыбку (просто... зачем?). Он, хоть и совсем немного, но выше Чана, одет в пальто, кожаные штаны и клетчатый шарф, красиво улыбается и выглядит мило (очень мило, если честно), когда пугается чего-нибудь (окей, кого-нибудь). В то время как Чан одет в спортивки, куртку и худи, на голове у него лохматое нечто из-за дождя и ветра, а ещё его размазало от пива. Да Чан бы и сам себя, наверное, в таком виде испугался. Единственное, что их двоих объединяет, — это шерсть на одежде и усталый вид. Парень рядом с ним выглядит сонным, а у Чана круги под глазами похожи на чёрные дыры, готовые поглотить всё в радиусе метра. Из-за чрезмерно светлого тона кожи они очень сильно выделяются даже под несколькими слоями консилера (который Чан именно с этой целью и купил), и он знает, что каждому, кто их видит, хочется спросить его, сколько часов он спал на этой неделе. Чан на такие вопросы никогда не отвечает.

Парень в пальто выходит на пятом этаже, а лифт увозит Чана выше, на восьмой. Чан всё же начинает смеяться, отнюдь не с первой попытки открывая из-за этого входную дверь, а потом и вовсе не может перестать улыбаться весь вечер: пока кормит Берри, пока пишет Феликсу и Чанбину о произошедшем, пока скотчем отдирает собачью шерсть с одежды, пока делает домашку, пока просыпает остатки чая из банки на пол. 

Ну, по крайней мере, думает Чан, он знает, где этот парень живёт. 

Минхо все, пусть и не всегда открыто, зато всегда искренне, считали умным человеком. Он и сам себя тоже таким считал. Но иногда даже очень умные люди принимают очень опрометчивые решения. Таким решением для Минхо было надеть белые штаны в дождливую погоду в утренний час пик. 

Но дойти до метро он всё не успевает, зато успевает получить несколько пятен от лапок на эти самые штаны, как только заворачивает за угол дома. А Минхо как бы, ну, очень злой сегодня. Ничего не случилось, он просто не выспавшийся и голодный, на улице темно, холодно и мокро и у него почти закончились деньги — этого достаточно для того, чтобы быть злой ворчливой мегерой. Понедельник день тяжёлый, но ещё тяжелее он становится с осознанием, что у тебя сегодня пять пар с окном, а в магазине возле дома закончились твои любимые йогурты, так что за ними придётся идти на квартал дальше. Минхо даже запомнил эту сволочь, что забрала последний ананасовый йогурт прямо у него из-под носа: настолько выжженные некачественной краской волосы трудно забыть, как бы ни хотелось.

В общем и целом, у Минхо всё и так было достаточно хуёво, но беда, как известно, не приходит одна.

Вообще, надевать эти штаны было инициативой не Минхо, а обстоятельств. И того факта, что все другие его штаны были в стирке (да, у него много штанов, да, он ебанутый).

Дело в том, что кто-то возле дома выгуливал собаку. Какой-то из его соседей, а может, из другого подъезда, Минхо не помнит. Собака — крошечный чарльз-спаниель, поэтому без поводка. Минхо, в общем-то, не против этого, и не против, когда собаки на улице подбегают к нему и упираются ему в ноги передними лапами, он любит животных больше, чем людей, поэтому в общем и целом он не против. Но он против, когда два этих фактора соединяются воедино в дождливую погоду и когда на нём в это время белые, сука, джинсы.

Минхо поднимает глаза к небу и мысленно кричит протяжное _«блять»_, пока медно-белый чарльз-спаниель продолжает прыгать вокруг него и на него, виляя хвостом. Он опускает голову и видит, как к нему бежит напуганный хозяин чрезмерно дружелюбного щенка, и когда подбегает, то моментально оттаскивает собаку от Минхо и держит при себе за ошейник. Он, сидя на корточках, окидывает взглядом ноги Минхо и едва ли не хватается за голову, тут же рассыпаясь в извинениях и нервно бормоча:

— Извините, мне так жаль, так жа- Что же делать, что я могу сделать?.. 

И только Минхо собирается ответить ему, что «всё нормально, забудьте», и повернуть обратно к подъезду, чтобы надеть другие штаны (из альтернатив теперь только спортивные, в которых он обычно ходит на тренировки, но а что делать?), как парень (на вид он примерно ровесник Минхо, может, чуть старше, а может, ему просто уставшее лицо придаёт чуть более взрослый вид, потому что Минхо уверен: с годами жизнью и учёбой заёбываешься всё больше и через год-два и он будет выглядеть так же) предлагает: 

— Давайте, я вам сам штаны постираю? А если отстирать не получится, то за химчистку заплачу? 

Минхо с трудом подавляет рвущийся наружу смешок и переводит взгляд на парня, сидящего напротив него. Обеспокоенный и виноватый сосед всё ещё смотрит снизу вверх взглядом побитой собаки (которая, к слову, своей вины, кажется, ни за что не ощущает, но тоже смотрит на Минхо, чуть более радостно ожидая ответа).

На самом деле, это самое <s> милое </s> любезное предложение, которое ему когда-либо делали в подобных ситуациях, хоть и странное. Минхо уже приятен сам факт, что кто-то предложил ему такое и на полном серьёзе готов был это сделать, но эксплуатировать незнакомого человека с кучей своих дел и проблем и создавать ему новую стиркой своих штанов? Да ладно, это всё не так серьёзно, Минхо отнюдь не заносчивый человек. Поэтому он говорит спасибо, но вежливо отказывается.

К тому же, эти белые штаны всё равно никогда ему не нравились, хотя все его друзья и знакомые как один твердили ему о том, как хорошо в этих штанах выглядят его бёдра. Минхо по этой причине много раз смотрел на себя в зеркало со спины, выкручивая позвоночник на сто восемьдесят градусов, но так и не смог понять, что там такого особенного: ну, нормальные бёдра, нормальные ноги, но не более. 

А ещё этот его сосед был очень милый. Типа. _Очень_. Не настолько милый, как его собака, но для человека — достаточно. И для того, чтобы Минхо выдохнул и перестал поджимать губы и хмурить брови, позволяя себе выпустить самоироничный смешок, а лёгкой улыбке — тронуть его губы. Минхо точно где-то уже его видел: он запомнил пушистые от влажности и убитые краской волосы, а ещё, почему-то, улыбку. 

Ну, и в конце концов, идти на эту пару Минхо изначально всё равно не собирался. Может, ему так тонко намекают, что всё-таки нахуй ему туда надо?

Он снова слышит вопрос:

— Вы уверены? Всё точно в порядке? Есть ли что-то, что я ещё могу для вас сделать? Потому что мне действительно очень стыдно.

Парень запускает руку в волосы и чешет затылок, а потом шею, и у Минхо в голове возникает мысль, что это напоминает ему то, как если бы запустить руку в наэлектризованное облако. Он улыбается своему сравнению, окончательно забывает о штанах и, присаживаясь на корточки, предлагает: 

— Могу я погладить вашу собаку?

Его сосед улыбается, кажется, наконец расслабляясь, и отвечает: 

— Да, конечно. Она у нас очень дружелюбная и любит людей.

Минхо старательно игнорирует то, как резко сменились настроение и тембр голоса владельца, когда он обратился к своему питомцу, протягивает руку к щенку и чешет его за ухом.

— Я заметил. Как её зовут? 

Кажется, для хозяина собаки подобный вопрос — это повод и неофициальное разрешение на то, чтобы рассказать спросившему всю его родословную. Минхо его понимает, потому что делает так же, стоит кому-то спросить его о его кошках. Поэтому поднимает глаза и внимательно и заинтересованно слушает. 

И думает о том, что он точно откуда-то помнит эту улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_273


End file.
